School days: Naruto Style
by Redd9
Summary: NarutoXSchooldays. Naruto likes a girl who rides in the same train as him but he is too nervous and shy to do anything about it, that's when Sakura helps him out. sorry for making Naruto Makoto.T for now.ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM NARUTO OR SCHOOL DAYS!**

this is a crossover between two of my favorite manga naruto and school days, so basically its going to be school days only with naruto characters.some characters will be ooc and thats all for now...

* * *

_Recently on my every day trips to school, I've had something to look forward to...__  
_Naruto stood there while the train came to a stop. _She's here!,_ thought Naruto as he watch the girl step in the train. 

She had long dark blue hair and lavender pupil less eyes. She went for the nearest seat, pulled out a book to read and waited to get to school.

_The only things I know about her are that she's in the same classnext to mine. And that her family name is Hyuga..._

_A little while after I started high school, the blond kept glancing at the girl. I noticed that she rides the same train as me._

_And over time...,_ he starts to look at her admiring her._ I started to really care about her._ She feels someone looking at her so she turns away from her book and glances at the blond. Naruto notices this and quickly looks away.

_But I can't even say anything to her._

_For now I'm happy with just being able to watch her from afar everyday,_ said the blond as he looked into his cellphone's wallpaper of the girl, yes he took a picture without her knowing.

"Wow, Naruto is that your girlfriend or something?", asked Sakura out from behind him.(he's in class now by the way)

"wha?!?!", Naruto said surprised. "don't go around and scaring people like that".

"Don't make such a big deal out of it". said Naruto's friend Sakura

"So? is she your girlfriend?" Repeated Sakura

"No, it's nothing like that", Naruto said as he struggled to get his away from her but fail as she hit him in the head.

"Oh, I see it's a photograph taken secretly, huh? Do you know how she feels about you?", she kept on asking

"Would you just give it a rest already?", the blond tried to get his phone back but Sakura was not done, she kept examining the picture.

"Is this one of those charms?", she wanted to know why else he would have a picture of some girl that he didn't really know. "It is said if you take a picture of the person you like and set it as your wallpaper and no one finds for three weeks, your dream will then come true".

* * *

Soo, what do you think good, bad, its a small chapter but im trying to see if this crossover is good otherwise i might just delete it. 

oh yeah, Naruto kinda acted ooc didn't he well i'll try to make him act more uh well Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or School Days, just my imagination.**

ok, here is chapter two very short i was in a rush because of school related purposes. anyways next chapter might take more time to come out since all the crap i have to do.yeah...

* * *

"How did she know?", said Naruto as he back in to a corner acting all depressed. "I was right wasn't I?", asked Sakura as she pulled Naruto out of the corner getting him back to reality.

"Just shut-up and give me my phone back, you idiot!", yelled the blond as he tried to get his phone back. "What? Idiot? Me?", replied Sakura acting hurt.

"Hey Sakura whats going on here?", asked a new voice which came from a girl with four pigtails. "Oh, hello everybody!", said Sakura as she effortlessly pushed Naruto away once again. There stood Sakura's friends which were Temari the more mature one in the group, Tenten a girl with brown hair tied up into two neat buns, Ino the pink haired girl's friend, and Sasuke which was the only guy there.

"Naruto looks like his going to cry", said Ino with a happy smile. "No it doesn't!", said blond had watery eyes and was turning red from all the anger Sakura caused him. "It's cause Sakura was choking me because she didn't want to give me my phone back!" yelled the blond while pointing at the girl.

"Fine, here, take it". Naruto didn't hesitate and took his phone back. "It's your fault anyways."

"What are you guys getting so work up about early in the morning?", asked Temari

"oh, you know that charm...?", Sakura didn't finish her sentence as Naruto covered her mouth from behind.

"Looks like they get along pretty well", Temari said to Ino as Naruto kept holding her from saying anything.

"Yea thats a real cute couple", teased Ino

Once Naruto heard that he got off of Sakura and blush a little. "It's not like that I-", Naruto stopped when he notice Sakura giggling. _"She's not gonna to deny it?"_ Thought Naruto, _"oh well."_

"Looks like the teacher is coming", said Temari as she and the rest of the group left saying their goodbyes to Sakura and leaving her and Naruto alone. Sakura took her seat next to her classmate which was Naruto.

Naruto was getting depressed. _"Damn it, why does she always put her nose in other people's business"_, thought the now depressed. _"That charm I really wanted it to work."_

Sakura looked at Naruto who was sad now, she felt bad how she had ruined the charm for him,so she decieded to cheer him up. "That picture was of Hyuga-san from class 4 wasn't it?", asked Sakura trying to get him to talk. Nothing, he just sat there still mopping his head down and all. Sakura got to thinking and had an idea, she scooted closer to Naruto and whispered "hey Naruto, how bout we work together?"

All Naruto could say was "huh?"

* * *

so there it is what will happen next?...

yeah, i might update before feb. 14 which is the one day i can't seem to spell for some reason.

r&r


	3. The Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NRUTO OR SCHOOL DAYS**

hello everybody, this is chapter 3 sorry for taking long so much school work sucks. anyways thank you peoples for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Plan

"What did you mean by work together?" asked Naruto. "You even brought me up to the roof."  
"Well, you don't want a place with people around, now do you?" Sakura asked knowing that he didn't want people to find about the girl he loves.

"So that's what this is about. No thanks." He said half interested about what she had to tell him. "Naruto, you like the Hyuga girl, right? To apologize for that charm thing, I want to help you out!" She said to him but Naruto felt like he didn't need any help"I already said no."

Sakura just stayed determined to help her friend and kept offering, "are you okay with things the way they are now? Nothing will happen if you just let your feelings go unrequited like that." Naruto knew that she was right and he needed to do something about it."I know."

"Well, to start I should find out if Hyuga-san has a boyfriend she had already had everything planned out. Just leave it to Sakura-san" she said with a smile and winked at him.

"I mean if you don't leave it to me, then I'll just ask everyone else for their help, too." She joked, but Naruto believed she would "okay, you get to handle it, just don't tell anyone!"

"Alright! begin operation get Naruto and Hyuga-san together!" She yelled as she pumped her hand into the air.

_"This is what happens when a person messes up the charm?"_

As time passed Naruto and Sakura practically stalked the girl in school.

_"Or is Sakura just dragging me along in her own devious plot?"_

They wacthed her when she was at lunch or when she went into the bathroom, well Sakura did anyways.

_"Whatever the case, I've started to learn a bit more about the girl."_

_"Her full name is Hinata Hyuga. Her favorite hobby is reading. For lunch, she eats noodles in the cafeteria."_

Sakura tells Naruto the details about the girl. "I noticed that Hyuga-san was in our combined P.E. class. So I faked being sick and talked to her a bit." She paused and then continued with her information. "Hyuga-san she is really cute isn't she? It sounds that her cuteness makes it hard for her to fit in with her class."

"Also, she's not very good at making friends, so she's pretty lonely, so...Tadaa! I'm friends with Hyuga-san now! Phone numbers and E-mail address get!" She said as she showed him her cellphone with the girl's number.

"Seriously!?" asked the surprised blond

"Yea, I'll try calling her next time."

_"After that, Sakura started telling me all about her. At first, I didn't know how it would work out. But she's not a bad person after all..."_

"Naruto! Checkin out the girls with those lecherous eyes of yours?" Asked Sasuke as he sat down next to him in the stairs watching the girls run around the field. "Sakura, huh? She's pretty hot."

"You perv, I'm not doing anything like that." Naruto just kept his eye on Hinata and Sakura while they talked.

_"Well, I guess I'll let her handle it."_ thought the blond boy

At the girls locker room, Sakura was glancing at Hinata's body while they were undressing. _"Whoa, there huge"_ she thought as she saw Hinata's breast size. Sakura went over and poked one with her finger, this startled Hinata. "Ah" she yelped "w-what are you doing Sakura-san?" She blushed and covered her chest. "Uh, skinship" she said sheepish smile.

_"Oh yes, Naruto is definitely going to enjoy these..."_ thought the pink haired girl.

"oh right, about today..." said Sakura changing the subject.

Hinata only wondered what she had in mind.

* * *

There you go, next chapter Naruto and Hinata meet. so without anything else to say, it's time for "Lost"! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or School Days, all credit goes to their rightful owners!

Yeah, sorry i took so long to update lots of distractions and then i had to come up with an excuse for why i took long. anyways i want to thank starfairy14 and everybody that reviewed and yeah this story is pretty wild. anyways lets get this over with!

Naruto and Sakura were at the roof sitting on a bench while eatin their lunch. "Huh? Special guest?" Naruto questioned his pink haired friend. "Yea "she replied "I asked her to come here."

Naruto noticed she was talking about a female and assumed it was one of her friends. "Yep you'll finally get to meet Hinata Hyuuga in person" said the girl making Naruto chokeon his ramen. "Wha-what?!" He couldn't believe she invited her over. "Your not serious are you?"

"Oh come on this is what you wanted right?" She continued to eat without a care in the world ignoring Naruto's cries. "But I'm not ready!" He cried, now Sakura got annoyed the vein in her head proved it. "Pull your self together, its now or never!" She yelled while shaking the semi-lifeless body of Naruto.

Soon the door opened and the Hyuuga girl was there, this made Naruto nervous. "Oh, Hinata-san, over here!" Called out Sakura, the said girl was making her way to her with lunch in both hands. "uhm sorry for being late my last class was a bit longer than usual" she said with a smile. Naruto was just stared at her lost at her beauty.

"Here, let me introduce you to... hey" Sakura nudged Naruto to continue "oh, yea he-hello my name is Na-naruto." "Ni-nice to meet you, my name is Hinata Hyuuga."

_I could finally talk to her, her the girl I have gazed from afar._

_Though to be honest, I was a little tense..._

_From then on, the three of us ate lunch togethere everyday._

_We started spending a lot of time together._

_Back then, I couldn't believe this happening._

_It's all thanks to Sakura..._

"Good morining" greeted the shy girl "good morining" Naruto greeted back. "Hey guys!" Sakura was running up to them.

_I can't thank her enough_

Soon the day passed and classes were over. "Sakura, we're going home" said Ino as she left the classroom with Tenten and Temari leaving Sakura and naruto alone. "Hey?" she called the boy sitting next to her. Naruto turned to her. "So how's it going with Hinata-san? Tell me if you made any progress with her."

Naruto was really bad at making any moves with the girl he was always in an uncomfoftable spot with the girl he loved. "Were always together, so I don't think theres anything new to tell you" he said with a weak smile. "oh, I see, you haven't confessed yet huh?" she said with a sly smile.

Whatever, she proabably has a guy with her already" he stood up and gathering his stuff. "Actually, I asked her if she has a boyfriend or someone she was going out with" she too stood up "you did?!" he cried.

"Uh huh, it turns out her dad is pretty strict" finally gaining his attention she tells him more "but there is some one she's had her eyes on, though she didn't say she liked him or anything." This brought Naruto down "so she does have someone" Sakura being a good friend wasn't about to let Naruto give up "don't give up just try, you never know until you try."

"If that's the case then if my confession goes bad, we won't be able to be friends anymore" it seemed Naruto was giving up "I think we should stay how we are now as friends" Sakura was getting frustrated with him, "so I won't say anything and-" he was cut off by a big slap on the cheek "huh?" was all that he could think.

"How long do I have to hold your hand through this?!!" Naruto was dumbfolded "I told you already, your dreams will never come true if you just sit around wishing for them." Sakura grabbed her stuff ready to leave "You spineless coward!! get away from me!" She said rushing out of the class.

_My...dream..._

He quickly grabbed his stuff and ran after Sakura. "Sakura!" He yelled, the girl turns around and gives him a small smile "thanks" he says "but why have you been helping me some much?" She looks down for a bit and then she looks at him and winks "there is nothing more beautiful than seeing love blossom between two people. Now move forward Naruto, you can do anything you set your mind to!"

Naruto was now with Hinata alone in the place they always ate lunch.

_If she doesn't accept my confession I don't think we can be friends anymore _

_but, even if that happens, I won't... _

"I got a message from Sakura-san that said..." Hinata look at Naruto he seemed to be in a trance. "Naruto-kun?" said boy immediately snapped back to reality "Ah, sorry about that, its nothing."

He started to get more nervous because his body was shaking like crazy. The girl next to him was wondering if she did something wrong.

_"C'mon, Naruto say it already I can do this!"_

Naruto just went for it.

"You know after school, I was wondering if you would like to go to a bookstore, you said that you like books, so I was thinking we could check it out. So how bout it?" He thought how she react.

"Th-that sounds lik-like a good idea" her stutter seemed to be back "really?!" Said Naruto not believing it was that easy. "Oh, but Sak-Sakura-san"said she had some er-errands to run after sch-school..."

it seemed she thought Sakura was going to but Naruto wasn't going to give up that easily "I meant just the two of us." This made Hinata blush and very nervous "you mean like- like a uh date?"

"You don't want to? He was feeling a little anxious "is it really okay with just me?" She wasn't really confident and was really nervous. "Of course it is!!!" yelled Naruto startling the poor girl. Naruto got serious "Hyuuga-san...

I love you. Please go out with me."

At this point the girl was very surprise and shocked at the boy's confession but felt very happy inside, she looked at him and with a shy smile she agreed.

This made Naruto pull out one of his famous grins "I hope we have good time..."

Naruto and Sakura were at the train station waiting and discussing the status on their mission "so, mission complete?"

"And who was it that brought you together so you can meet like this?" Asked the pink haired girl rubbing it in. "Yea sorry bout that" said Naruto feeling a little pathetic."well, I already knew how Hyuuga-san felt" said pink girl was waiting for it "What?!!" Naruto screamed out "and I was so nervous about it, too" he sighed

"you confessed to her on your own, so now you know the feeling is mutual" said the girl standing next to him. "Yea, I guess that smack to the face really helped, seriously, thanks" pointing to his cheek. "I wouldn't be here with out you, Sakura. You've helped me so much!" Naruto sat down while Sakura was standing next to him waiting for the train to arrive. "Nothing I could do would ever be enough to pay you back."

"Whoa, slow down there" said Sakura "I'm just kidding" replied the blond boy "but I do want to pay you back some how." this intersted Sakura, "Really? Don't go overboard" Naruto sighed "how could I go overboard with something as big as this?!"

"Well, then what should I ask for?" She thought about it as the train was coming closer "take your time and think about it carefully. Train's coming" he checked his phone for any messages from the Hyuuga girl he didn't notice Sakura standing infront of him "I was thinking next time we'd-" he was pulled off his seat by Sakura and had his lips smashed to hers in a lustful kiss.

Naruto had dropped his phone, he was really confussed by all this.this should cover it the train had already came to a stop "Good luck on your date!" She said with a happy smile, she went inside the train and leaned on the closed door she didn't hear Naruto calling after her as the train was moving.

_Sakura...you..._

end?


End file.
